


Footprints

by tejas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the remains of a far too typical SG1 return through the gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Winner 2006 Stargate Fan Awards for: Best Over All SG-1 Story; Best SG-1 Gen Story; Best Short Works: Drabble

I know their footprints.

 

The first time I saw them starkly outlined in blood I started to understand.

I swipe my mop through one. That would be Jackson's, worn down in front.

Another right next to his is worn at the heel. Only one and a scuff.

In my mind's eye I see Jackson half-carrying O'Neill to the gurney.

The worn-heeled print disappears at the gurney's bloody tracks.

Teal'c's are easy. I heard he carried Carter home.

 

The prints blend under my mop until there's just a reddish stain on the gateroom floor.

 

Amazing what you can learn from footprints.


End file.
